


Dawn of a New Age

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Boot Worship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Fingerfucking, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Jobs, Footfucking, Heelfucking, High Heels, Humiliation, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mominatrix, Mother/daughter incest, Oral Sex, Painplay, Parent/Child Incest, Pokemon Roleplay, Punishment, Secretly Wholesome, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Johanna and her daughter take things to a new level. Or don't.
Relationships: Ayako | Johanna/Hikari | Dawn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Dawn of a New Age

Dawn sat on her knees, legs folded under her, hands at her side. She was dressed in a dark blue latex suit, one with zippers over her breast and crotch. Sitting in front of her in a chair was her mother, Johanna, dressed in a suit similar to hers, but in a light blue.

“Well, young lady, I'm sure you know that you are in trouble,” Johanna told her, her voice cold with the severity and latent anger that only a mother could possess, as she crossed her legs. Her sheer, black stiletto heel clacked sharply as she settled one foot on the floor.

Dawn let out a small, gurgling whimper, and nodded her head.

“I know you had a wet dream last night,” the woman continued. “And do you know how I know that? Because you soaked your sheets in cum. Again.”

She leaned down, grabbing her daughter’s chin and forcing her to look her in the eyes.

“Let's set aside the fact that it means an entire new load of laundry that I have to do," Johanna told her sternly, her grip tightening slightly. "Because as wrong and backwards as it is that _I_ now have to clean up after my _sub_...there's a far greater sin to address here, isn't there?

" _You know that you aren’t allowed to cum without my permission_ ,” she told Dawn, cold and hot with fury at the same time.

“I’m sorry, Mistress Mommy!” Dawn told her, her regret almost turning her words into a wail. “I couldn’t help it...!”

Johanna smiled softly at her daughter. And then her hand swept forward, and she slapped Dawn. There was more sound than actual pain to the blow, but Johanna knew how to ensure that there was quite enough of a sting to make the girl whimper...and get a little wet.

Dawn loved it when she was punished.

Even when she was younger, the girl had sometimes got in trouble on purpose, just to get a spanking. Such incidents had been, in fact, largely what had led their relationship to the way things were now between Dawn and her mother...that, and her eventual discovery, a couple years before, that her mother was a professional dominatrix.

“Do you think it _matters_ how or why you came!?” Johanna asked her, eyes blazing in fury, regal venom dripping from her words. “What matters is that I have to clean up after you, _again_. What matters is that my sub, my property, my _daughter_ came when it wasn't my will, _again_. What matters is that you broke the rules, _again_!”

She unzipped the crotch of her suit, exposing her pussy. Slick, warm, deep fleshy pink...waiting. Dawn was instantly captivated by the site of the cunt that had given her life. She always was.

“Now lay down,” Johanna told her, standing.

Dawn managed to tear her eyes away from her mother's pussy, and obediently laid back on the floor. Her mother's heels clacked as Johanna moved into place, and Dawn looked up when they stopped.

Her sight was filled by her mother’s cunt, as it hovered right over her.

“Deep breath,” Johanna told her. “You're going to need it. I’m not getting up until you have licked me three hundred times. And I mean proper licks! Bottom up to my clit, and back again. Only after that will it count as one.”

“Yes Mistress Mo--"

Dawn’s answer was cut short as her mother pressed her pussy over her mouth. Johanna’s thighs clamped down around her head, keeping the girl firmly held in place. Ecstatic as her reality was drowned in the taste, scent, and slickness of her mother mistress's cunt, Dawn began to lap away.

Johanna had been wearing the suit for most of the day, so the already generous scent and taste of her cunny was concentrated by this point. Even if she could breathe normally, Dawn would nearly be suffocating on just how powerful the musky aroma was.

It was perfect.

Keeping count in her own head as best she could, Dawn was soon drifting into a haze. The repetitive action, the smell and taste of her mother, the lack of air, the weight of her mother’s ass holding her down, the softness of her thighs squeezing her so tight...it was drowning her thoughts, choking her senses...!

Dawn felt her eyes fluttering as she found herself losing more air. She loved this so much; she could never get enough of serving as a seat for her mother!

All at once, Johanna stood up.

“You took your punishment well. Good girl,” she said, but casually, without conviction. Those two words were only a formality right now, not the genuine, life-affirming praise that they could be, that Dawn lived for. “You did, however, slow down a bit...you haven’t been doing your breathing exercises, have you?

“If you had been doing the exercises Mommy told you to do, you wouldn't be out of breath.” Johanna stepped on Dawn’s small breast, grinding her heel into her nipple to punctuate each word of the accusation.

Snug and pliant as the latex was, the sensation of the heel against her nip was almost the same as it would have been if she'd been naked. Dawn whimpered and fought to stay still; she wasn’t supposed to move during this.

"I find that interesting," Johanna continued, pressing harder. Dawn's pleading whimpers fell on deaf ears as her mistress's heels bruised her tiny chest through the sleek blue latex. "Disappointment is nothing new to me when it comes to you, of course, but on this subject, it's a surprise. Why have you neglected the breathing exercises?

"Too lazy?" Johanna wondered, and gave a quick flick of her foot. Dawn let out a choked gasp as the heel's quick path against and over her nipple stung as though someone had flicked it with their finger as hard as they could. "No...just about the only kind of task you can keep your attention on is that which will satisfy your whore instincts. Too stupid? I doubt it; even you're capable of grasping something so simple as _breathing_."

Johanna's eyes hardened, and her features set into cold disgust. She moved her heel higher, past the collar where the suit ended, and grazed her daughter's bare throat with it. “Or is it just that you just like the idea of passing out as you suffocate on Mommy’s sweaty cunt?” she asked, though there was no question in her tone. “A nasty little pervert like you would love that, wouldn’t you?”

The truth was, of course, that Johanna had stopped quite short. Dawn had gotten only one hundred and sixty-one licks in. Nowhere near what she was meant to, but Johanna was no novice to domination. She knew that there were times for adamant adherence to the law she laid forth...but she also knew that her sub had to be able to _breathe_ , too. Especially when her sub was her daughter...she could never risk actual harm to Dawn, ever.

“Yes Mistress Mommy...that's why haven't been doing them. I love to get smothered by your milf cunt...I want you to have you use my face as a chair for your every meal! I want to always be gagged with your used panties, so I can’t stop tasting you! Every moment of my life that I can't smell Mistress Mommy's pussy is wasted!”

Johanna stood, silently regarding her latex-wrapped daughter for a long moment. Her face was stone, and her heel pushed ever so slightly against Dawn's throat, and Dawn's breath caught. Actual, outright conscious disobedience to her mother mistress, perpetrated solely for her own enjoyment...it was a _real_ transgression, and a wave of terror swept through the girl as Johanna continued to regard her impassively. There was a war going on behind her mistress's eyes...the heel at her neck whispered the possibility that her mother might truly unleash her full fury on Dawn...Dawn found herself trembling, and she gazed up at Johanna with wide, fearful, hopeful eyes.

Suddenly Johanna straightened herself, and the heel was no longer at Dawn's throat, but upon the ground. There was a twisted, vaguely repulsed amusement in Johanna's features as she decided, "It's a form of devotion to me, I suppose...foolish, filthy, and perverse devotion, but I don't suppose you're capable of better. I shall have to take it for its value as such...and I suppose devotion _does_ deserve a reward."

She turned abruptly, and began to walk away, commanding, "Sit here and wait for a moment."

Dawn let out the breath she had been holding, and obeyed.

Johanna returned with a cupcake, chocolate with a tall peak of pink frosting and topped with a fresh strawberry.

“Chocolate, with sour cream strawberry frosting. Your favorite,” Johanna mused, looking at the baked good contemplatively. “After my pussy, that is.”

She laughed as Dawn nodded eagerly. And then she dropped it on the floor, letting it splatter. She then slowly stepped on it, digging her heel into the fruit topper. She ground the front of her foot a bit, and smeared the desert along the floor.

Taking a seat, Johanna held out her boot-clad foot to her daughter.

“Well, start eating!” she told Dawn impatiently. “And be sure you show proper appreciation for this gift. You know how much pride I take in my baking! Don’t waste even a crumb.”

Dawn nodded, and crawled up to her mother’s foot. She began to lick the sole, making sure to go over every inch. She shook her ass as she did, to put on a show for her mother.

Dipping down to get a few specks of frosting, she then moved and took the strawberry into her mouth, slowly and gently pulling it off Johanna's heel. She had been trained to only eat them in one way, but she needed to get it first.

Holding it in her mouth, Dawn leaned back and, supporting herself with her arms, pushed her hips out.

“Good girl,” Johanna acknowledged, reaching out with her leg. She hooked the heel of her boot into the zipper over Dawn’s crotch, and slowly pulled it down, exposing her pussy.

“Go on,” she commanded.

“Thank you, Mistress Mommy!” Dawn moaned with lusty gratitude. Taking the berry from her mouth, she rubbed it against her pussy lips for a few seconds, then slowly pushed it into herself. Dawn shoved the crushed berry in as deep as she could, feeling it squish and leak a bit inside her cunny as her muscles clenched down on it.

Before any of the juice - the berry's or Dawn's own - could leak out, Johanna zipped her back into the suit.

“Now finish the rest,” the mominatrix ordered, pointing to the smeared remains on the floor.

Dawn leaned down, and started to lick the floor. She scraped her tongue along it, again and again, relishing the sweetness of the ruined desert and her perversion, until there was no trace of cupcake left.

Dawn began to raise her head up, eager to see the satisfaction of her mother mistress at the sub doing a good job, hoping that she had earned the strawberry in her cunt...but Dawn was taken by surprise as Johanna suddenly pressed her foot down on the back of Dawn’s head, just the toe of it, and pressed her down to the floor. Dawn could practically feel the disgust and anger radiating from her mother, and her mind whirled in wonder at what she had done wrong.

“I really don’t know what I did wrong with raising you,” Johanna bit out, every word laced with hot, furious revulsion. “What happened to the smart, sweet little girl I was so proud of!? How did a wonderful, precious daughter that brought joy into my heart every day end up becoming this dumb, filthy little whore before!?

"Do you have _any_ idea what it feels like!?" Johanna demanded, voice raised almost to a scream as she pushed Dawn down harder against the floor. "To put everything you have into raising a daughter, every effort you can make and every iota of love in your heart, to make her the center of your whole world for years...and _you_ are the result!?"

Johanna crossed her legs, resting her other heel on Dawn's back, pressing the tip in just enough to make her whimper softly. "When you successfully do as I tell you, it doesn't please me, you know. Every time you rise - or should I say sink? - to the occasion of completing the task I set before you, it's a _knife in my heart_. I set the criteria of what will prove that I failed in raising you, and you just _keep meeting it_.

"I loved with all my heart, gave _everything_ I had to rearing a wonderful, sweet, dignified daughter, and what I got was a nasty, perverted bitch."

Dawn let out a choked, anguished sob, every disgusted, hateful word from her mother breaking her heart and wetting her pussy.

“Apologize," Johanna told her, outburst over as cold disgust regained its control over her tone. Her voice echoed with the authority of a repulsed deity. "Apologize for wasting all the time and effort I put into raising you to be a decent human being.”

“I...I’m sorry, Mistress Mommy,” Dawn apologized, trying not to cry, or moan too much.

Being talked down to like this always made her pussy so hot. And with the strawberry being squished against her inner walls, and the juices of it and her arousal and sweat mixing in her suit and smearing all over her pussy, it was making it even better.

She was a naughty, nasty little girl for her beloved Dommy Mommy.

“I am sorry for wasting your time, Mistress Mommy! I’m sorry for throwing away all the effort you put into raising me! I'm sorry that loving me was a disgusting mistake!” Each sentence was harder and harder to get out, as Dawn got closer and closer to climax from the pleasure and especially the shame.

“I squandered my love on a sad, pathetic little bit of trash,” Johanna lamented as she watched Dawn tremble and moan with oncoming orgasm. “Can you even be considered a human being? I should take away all your clothes and just give you a trash bag to wear...change your name to Trubbish.”

Dawn jerked and unsuccessfully held in a squeal at that, almost cumming.

It was not missed by Johanna. “That seems appropriate, actually. Why even pretend that you're really a human being, at this point? Let's be honest about what you really are. For the rest of the night, you are a Pokemon and I expect you to act and speak as such. Human being was clearly far too high a bar for you; let's see if you can handle a much lower life form.

"Understand?"

"Trub," the girl confirmed.

Johanna had her daughter lay down, and she herself relaxed and reclined. She placed her boots on her Dawn's face, and told the girl to lick them. The sub eagerly followed her command, and Johanna fingered herself lazily as she watched her daughter's tongue lavish her footwear.

“Tell me," she moaned, pleasure and disgust at war within her, "should I just take away your bed and have you sleep on the floor? Beds are for human beings, and Pokemon that people actually _want_.”

“Tru!” Dawn answered happily. She would give up her bed without hesitation or a shred of regret, if it meant being able to lick her mother's heels.

“And no more baths or showers. What would even be the point? The filth is _inside_ you, not on you. I'll just drag you outside and spray you down with a hose!” Johanna continued, becoming breathless as she increased her fingers' speed. “Let everyone in the neighborhood see you getting washed.”

“Rub!” Dawn answered with a joyous squeal, excited by the idea.

Johanna moved her feet lower, and pressed the front of her shoe against Dawn’s pussy. She reached down, grabbed Dawn’s foot, and brought it to her own pussy.

That was all the guidance needed. Each woman started to rub the other, as hard and fast as they could.

“This is all you are good for, isn’t it?” Johanna asked, voice breaking in fury and pleasure as she climbed closer to her peak. ”Just a dumb little fuck toy. My little plaything!”

Dawn answered in short, moaning grunts.

“That’s right! You belong to me, and you always will!” Johanna all but screamed as she flirted with the edge of climax, the smooth latex of Dawn's foot gliding over her clit with beautiful, delicious friction.. Not yet, she had to hold it off, just a few seconds more...! “Just me! You're a filthy, diseased little tramp, and you're _mine_!”

Dawn was nodding as best she could, crying out as her mother ground her boot down on her latex-encased pussy.

Johanna could stave it off no longer, and she jerked as her daughter foot-fucked her over the edge. Hot waves of pleasure so intense they seemed to blind her washed over Johanna, and with her last conscious thought as she tumbled helplessly into orgasm, she shrieked, “Cum, _cum for mommy_!"

With a final cry of “Trubbish!” Dawn came, and for several moments the only thing in either woman's world was pleasure, lusty cries, climactic jerks, and the wild, erratic movements and pressure of her lover's foot enhancing every moment of the pleasure, and bringing forth more.

\- - -

Slumping back in her seat, Johanna just took a few moments to rest.

Once she had her energy back, however, she got down on the floor, and began to undo the suit on her daughter.

“You did very well,” Johanna quickly praised as she pulled off the gloves. “I know you want it even harsher, but I think this really is your limit for now.”

She was gently stroking Dawn’s head, calm and collected, but internally, Johanna winced. She'd spoken too fast, too soon, practically blurted that out. Too eager to put the idea out there.

Too late to take it back. “You may speak,” she told her sub, as she pulled the suit down over her. A pool of cum and bits of pulverized strawberry, previously sealed within the suit, spilled forth onto the floor. Dawn's torso shone, slick with her juices, and Johanna realized that she'd cum so hard and copiously that, trapped as it is within the suit, her squirt must have risen halfway up to her ribs. In spite of how immensely she had just came, Johanna felt her pussy twinge at the thought, and the observation that Dawn's entire backside was slick did nothing to lessen the reaction.

Her thoughts were harshly interrupted, however, when her daughter looked up to her, and told her, "I know you're holding back, Mommy. You're holding back a _lot_. But I can take it."

"Holding back? I suppose you think you know my business and limits better than I do?" Johanna replied, a bit indignant. It rankled her to have her sub dare to presume such things about her...and if her sub wasn't _right_ , she would probably have punished her savagely then and there.

"I can count, Mommy. That wasn't three hundred licks," Dawn told her, smiling beatifically up at her mother mistress. "And I've outright disobeyed you with the breathing exercises, yet you couldn't let yourself go to punish me the way I should be for that." She grinned. "Don't get me wrong, Mom, turning that into a devotion angle was a stroke of genius, but we both know that's not what it was."

Johanna sat back in the chair, regarding her daughter in unhappy silence.

Dawn crawled forward, and laid her head lovingly upon her mother's lap. "Please stop holding back, Mommy. I swear, I can take it."

“I know you think that,” Johanna acknowledged, with a signature maternal dubiousness. “But you need to trust me. This is my area of expertise, and I know you aren’t ready yet. Kids are always trying to act more grown up than they are. Especially when it comes to...carnality.”

"Love," Dawn corrected softly from Johanna's lap. "Romance. Intimacy. Sex."

“But once you are ready, we will move on to the harsher fun,” Johanna promised, voice light but words empty.

Dawn just giggled, and lifted her head to look her mother in the eyes. “I _am_ ready, Mommy. I think it’s just that you aren’t ready yourself,” she told her mominatrix, and Johanna felt the stab of truth in her gut. “Even with the stuff we do already...taking it to the next level, going all out, means you wouldn’t be able to see me as just your daughter, right?”

Johanna sighed.

Dawn was right.

If she did escalate...Johanna didn't unleash herself fully as a mistress for just anyone. Fantina, Candice, even Cheryl, none of her clients would ever know the full authority and might of Johanna as a dominatrix. That was a privilege reserved only for...

If Johanna took things as far as she could, Dawn wouldn’t just be her daughter. She wouldn’t just be fulfilling her fetish. Dawn would be her _lover_. And yes, that would be something wonderful...they would finally be in the sort of relationship that she, and as it turned out, Dawn also, had always wanted.

But she would also be admitting that Dawn was all grown up. That her little girl was a woman.

And that wasn’t something Johanna was ready for.

Dawn smiled gently, and kissed her mother on the cheek. "It's okay, Mistress," she reassured Johanna, with an adoring sigh. "Where we are now is still wonderful, and I love every second of it. We can stay at this level for as long as you need us to. I'll wait until you're ready."

She wrapped her arms around her mother, and gave her an encouraging hug. "But some day, I _will_ wear your collar, Mommy."


End file.
